De l'effet de FFF sur les personnages de CM: JJ-Will
by Scribitur Ad Narrandum
Summary: Quand les personnages de nos séries préférées lisent des fanfictions, ça peut donner ça! Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & Will LaMontagne. [Complete]
1. Chapitre 0

**Titre:** De l'effet de FFF sur les personnages de... Criminal Minds

**Auteur:** Uld Ases

**Couples/Personnages:** JJ/Will

**Public:** M

**Déni:** Je ne possède pas Criminal Minds

**Avertissements: **Un peu quand même. Je crois que des quatre, c'est le plus 'M'. Toys. Léger Dom.

**Sommaire:** Quand les personnages de nos séries préférées lisent des fanfictions, ça peut donner ça!

**Notes:** Pour le forum French Fics and Fanarts

**Beta(s):**

**Graphiques:**

_Voici donc le chapitre 0, celui des notes et des réponses aux reviews!_


	2. JJ & Will I

Will LaMontagne était un homme chanceux. Il avait épousé une magnifique jeune femme sans peur et sans reproche qui savait utiliser les mots avec dextérité. Et puis elle possédait une arme et des menottes. Il rit

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme un pervers Will ? » La femme de sa vie venait de rentrer de shopping

« Juste la pensée de toi magnant ton flingue et tes menottes. » JJ posa les paquets, s'assit à ses côtés et embrassa son mari.

« Et bien Inspecteur LaMontagne, vous avez des fantasmes de domination ? » Elle poussa son homme à s'allonger et se plaça sur lui. « Vous aimez quand une femme vous ordonne quoi faire ? Quand elle vous attache et vous utilise comme une poupée gonflable ou une traînée des bas-quartiers ? »

« JJ… Oh bébé… » La blonde passa rapidement la main sur l'entrejambe de son mari et sourit. Ca lui faisait de l'effet.

« Tu as été un si gentil garçon, tu mérites une récompense. » Elle se mit sur ses genoux et ordonna d'une voix stricte. « Monte dans la chambre, déshabille-toi et reste allongé sur le lit, mains menottées à la tête de lit. Je vais te donner ce que tu souhaites ce soir… » Les yeux de Will s'élargirent et fit comme dit. JJ sourit, contente d'elle-même. Cette histoire qu'elle avait lue sur le forum recommandé par Spencer l'avait toute émoustillée mais elle ne savait pas si Will accepterait. Et bien apparemment il n'aurait aucun problème à lui laisser le contrôle. Heureuse qu'Henri soit avec son parrain, elle prit un des paquets et monta en sifflant un air joyeux. Il était temps de montrer à Will LaMontagne qui portait la culotte dans ce ménage.


	3. JJ & Will II

Will gémit. JJ était en train de le tuer à petit feu.

« JJ, s'il te plaît… » Il ne reçut qu'un rire en réponse à sa prière. La jeune blonde utilisait sa langue habile pour goûter le corps de son amant, le taquiner sans répit. « JJ… »

« Je t'ai dit que tu recevrais une récompense, je ne suis pas si méchante ! » Elle se retira et Will geint comme un petit garçon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Patience ! Patience, mon amour. » Will attendit, incertain de ce que sa petite femme chéri allait lui faire. Ce qui ne fit que croître son excitation. Il sursauta un peu en sentant un doigt huilé entre ses fesses. JJ enfonça un peu plus son doigt, regardant les effets sur Will. Il était surpris, ce n'était pas peu dire, mais rouge d'excitation et sa gorge faisait les plus adorables sons. D'un coup, il sursauta un peu plus, sa tête se pencha en arrière et JJ était sûre d'avoir trouvé sa prostate. Elle le refit une nouvelle fois avant de retirer son doigt avant de recommencer avec deux. Quand JJ pensa avoir finalement assez bien préparé son homme, elle s'allongea sur lui et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Je vais te baiser Will et tu vas aimer ça. » JJ fit pénétrer le jouet qu'elle avait acheté l'après-midi même. Le harnais-gode n'était pas gros mais elle l'avait voulu ainsi. C'était juste pour le fun après tout. Will enroula les jambes autour de sa femme et celle-ci commença de lents va-et-vient. C'était étrange mais de voir Will ainsi l'excita au plus haut point. Quand il commença à lui demander d'y aller plus fort, elle ne put qu'acquiescer. A travers les soupirs et gémissements, on entendait le son claquant de deux chairs en contact brutal. JJ pilonna littéralement son cher et tendre qui avait l'air d'aimer ça. Et dans un cri, Will LaMontagne eut, ce qu'il appellerait plus tard, l'orgasme le plus impressionnant de sa vie. JJ défit les menottes et Will fit pénétrer trois doigts dans l'antre chaud et humide de sa moitié qui ne tarda pas à le joindre dans le bonheur post-orgasmique. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et JJ déclara.

« On devrait le refaire de temps en temps. » Will sourit et répondit « A vos ordres Maîtresse. »


	4. 04 - Le nouveau couple est

Le nouveau couple est un het. Emily & David, ici

/s/9742361/1/

Bonne lecture et laissez-moi des reviews! Il y a un sondage sur mon profil!


End file.
